


Первый и последний

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kisses, Nakamaship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "5 раз, когда Санджи поцеловал девушку, и 1 раз, когда поцеловали его".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый и последний

1.  
Радость - даже не верится, они всё же преодолели Реверс Маунтин - и гордость - всё благодаря их великолепному навигатору - настолько переполняют Санджи, что кажется вполне естественным подхватить не менее счастливую Нами на руки и поцеловать. Исключительно по-дружески, да.  
И даже полученный сразу после этого подзатыльник не умаляет его радости.  
Главное, что слезать с его рук, несмотря на возмущённый взгляд, Нами не торопится.

 

2.  
\- Ты что это вытворяешь с бедной девушкой?! - на его голову обрушивается что-то твёрдое и чрезвычайно больно бьющее. Не то Климатакт, не то его собственная сковорода.  
\- Ай! Нами-сан, ты всё не так поняла!  
Ну не объяснишь же, что спящая Виви-чан выглядит так спокойно и невинно, что сердце сжимается, и удержаться, укрывая её одеялом, от лёгкого поцелуя в лоб просто невозможно.  
Принцесса улыбается во сне, пока Нами честит "извращенца" во все корки, и бормочет что-то о свадьбе и Козе - к великому расстройству Санджи.

 

3.  
Это даже почти не поцелуй - так, мимолётное прикосновение губ к щеке, красивый прощальный жест. Но Конис всё равно заливается румянцем.  
\- Конис-чан! Оссан! - машут им с корабля. - Спасибо за всё! Мы вас не забудем!  
И, превозмогая непрошеные слёзы, норовящие брызнуть из глаз, она с улыбкой машет им в ответ.  
Она тоже их не забудет.  
Никогда.  
Никого.  
Особенно одного нахально-галантного кока.

 

4.  
\- Робин? Робин-суан?! Робииин! - он задыхается от ужаса. Неужели опять? Неужели она всё-таки хотела бросить их?! Он уже готов возненавидеть Ватер Севен и его изгибистые переулки.  
\- Да? - Робин появляется словно из ниоткуда. - О. Я напугала вас, кок-сан?  
Сердце Санджи пропускает пару ударов, когда он стискивает Робин в объятиях - настолько крепких, будто он цепляется за свою собственную жизнь.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, - облегчённо выдыхает он в её плечо, затем легко касается его губами. - Никогда.  
Робин виновато улыбается, взъерошив его волосы.

 

5.  
\- Ну, Хэммок, он же не хотел тебя обидеть, - жалобно тянет Луффи. - Просто ты ужасно красивая, вот Санджи и не удержался. Он ж страсть как любит красивых девушек! Ну раскаменей его, я есть хочу!  
\- А? - рассеяно переспрашивает Хэнкок, вновь мысленно уплывшая в мир свадебных фантазий после слов "ужасно красивая". - Ладно, ладно, - она взмахивает изящной ладонью. - Но чтоб больше он мне платье кровью не заливал, когда лезет целовать руки!

 

\- 1.  
\- Первый настоящий поцелуй... - от окружившей скрючившегося Санджи негативной ауры вянут на глазах близрастущие цветы, - первый поцелуй в губы - и с кем?! Каким-то жутким окамой!  
\- Не парься ты так, - Иванков добродушно похлопывает его по плечу. - Это было просто искусственное дыхание. Ладно, возможно, ближе к концу я немного увлёкся...  
Санджи всхлипывает и ещё плотнее прижимается лбом к собственным коленям.  
\- Или тебя смущает, что сейчас я девушка? - глумливо ухмыляется Королева.  
Полный отчаяния и горечи стон эхом разносится по всему острову.  
Иванков улыбается ещё шире.  
Очень нехорошей и многообещающей улыбкой.


End file.
